


The Perfect Gift

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: Elizabeth enlists Jack's help to obtain the perfect Christmas gift for Will. Complications ensue.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for celandineb's 3fan_holidays challenge. The recipient was ceria_taliesin and she wanted W/E or W/E/J. This story stands all right on its own, but it's part of one of my post- _Curse of the Black Pearl_ A/U's, and takes place a year after [The Christmas Guest](http://geekmama.livejournal.com/28039.html). Many thanks to hereswith for editing and many helpful suggestions.
> 
>  
> 
> *************************

  
**_~ The Perfect Gift ~_ **

**  
_Elizabeth sighed, frowning over her sewing._  
** The hem was the last of it, Will's Christmas gift, a new shirt made with her own fair hands, would finally be done. It was her best work, and yet she was not satisfied with it. It wasn't lack of skill, it was a lack of patience -- perhaps because sewing was tedious beyond words! One would have thought marriage and increasing maturity would have brought with them the gift of that singular virtue, but this was obviously not the case. Elizabeth sighed again, setting her mind to the task, but presently, when there came a scratching at the door of the little house, she set her work aside and went to answer it with a definite sense of relief.

Then she opened the door, and relief turned to pure joy. "Jack!"

"Hullo, Lizzie," he grinned.

"But… you've come early! Oh, you've no idea how glad I am! Come in!" She caught the sleeve of his coat and pulled him inside.

"No need to jostle the goods, darlin', I'm not going to run off."

"'Jostle the goods'." She shook her head, disapproval warring with laughter. "Do you know when you spoke of 'the goods' that first time we met I was quite unclear as to your meaning. Despicable indeed!" She released him, closing the door.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," he retorted, smoothing his sleeve. "Pray what _did_ I mean, Mrs. Turner?"

His tone was bland enough, but there was a glint in his eye, and she felt herself blushing. "You wicked creature! Come in the kitchen and I'll make you some tea. I have a proposal to put to you."

"A proposal?" he said warily.

"A proposition of sorts."

"Even worse. Where's Will?"

"He and my father went to Nassau with Norrington, on the _Dauntless_ \-- my father was to meet with the governor, and wanted Will to come and bring examples of his best work -- the governor of Nassau is an old friend of my father's, and loves a well made blade."

"So Will is from home and you're propositioning me?" Jack sat down at the kitchen table, and shook his head sadly. "Thanks, love, but I wouldn't do Will such an ill turn as that, even if you are the bonniest lass in the Caribbean. He'd run me through! Or try to, at least. I can move pretty quickly when I've need to."

She chuckled. "I didn't mean that kind of proposition and you know it! And you shouldn't exaggerate." She turned away to busy herself with the kettle, trying not to smile.

"I speak only the truth. Keep telling you that."

"When it suits your purposes!"

"Flattery nearly always suits me purposes, when it comes to women."

"Oh, you're dreadful."

"But you'll proposition me anyway?"

"I will!" She set the kettle to heat, then sat down at the table with him, saying without preamble, "There's a sword -- the sword of the pirate Nemesio Rojas—"

"Recently deceased." Jack nodded.

"– and I want it for Will, for Christmas. It's said to be a masterpiece. It would be the perfect gift for him!"

Jack eyed her askance. "I suppose it would. But it's in—"

"Tortuga!" She smiled, and caught Jack's sleeve again. "And you could take me there!"

"Take you to Tortuga?" Jack shook his head, emphatically, and gently loosened her grip on him. "No, no, no, no."

"Yes!"

He held up a finger. "One: it'd cost you a bloody fortune. There's fellas sailing from all over the Spanish Main to bid on it." A second finger. "Two: Will and your father – and likely James – would have me hide. Tortuga's no place for the likes of you!"

"Nonsense! And what harm could come to me when I'm with you?"

"I'm touched by your faith, lass, but—"

"Jack, no one need know it's me. I have a suit of men's clothes I can wear, the ones I use when Will and I fence."

"You going to wear a bag over your head?"

She rolled her eyes. "No!"

"You won't cut your hair?" he demanded, suddenly alarmed. "I won't allow it."

"Allow it!" Elizabeth bristled. "And how would you stop me?"

"Lock you in the _Pearl_ 's brig 'til Will's home."

"You would not!"

"Try me."

He sounded quite serious. Elizabeth reined in her temper and tried another tack. "They're not going to be home for more than a week. The sale will be on the 20th—"

"How'd you know that?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

Elizabeth preened a bit. "I have my sources."

"Hmmph. Seems to me young Will should be keepin' a closer eye on you."

She gave it up. "It was Maggie at the Queen's Arms. She told me about the sword. She thinks I'll have a good chance of getting it for Will, if only I could sail to Tortuga in time."

"Maggie, eh?" Jack seemed a little less adamant as he pondered this information, and hope sprang anew in Elizabeth's breast. "And what precisely are you going to use for money?"

"Wait and I'll show you." She went swiftly to the bedroom, fetched her disposable treasure and returned to the kitchen. Jack had not disappeared, rather to her relief. "This!" she said, and placed the necklace on the table. It was a gaudy thing, big square cut emeralds in a heavy gold setting. "Just the thing -- in my grandmother's day."

"And you've leave to sell it?" Jack sounded skeptical.

"Yes, of course. It's mine!" He raised a brow and she felt her cheeks growing warm again. "Father gave it to me years ago. I daresay he's forgotten all about it by now. And that sword would be of far more use. I can't imagine when I would ever wear this."

"A costume ball, maybe," Jack said meditatively. He raised his eyes to hers, and cocked his head. "You're sure they'll be gone that long?"

"Positive."

He hesitated, just for a moment, but then the corner of his mouth twitched against a smile. "All right. Let's do it. How soon can you be ready?"

"Oh, Jack, thank you." She jumped up and impetuously hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. He smelled of some floral scented soap, and only very faintly of rum and Jack – it was apparent he'd made a real effort at grooming for his visit, and it inspired another hug. Then, straightening, she grinned at his slightly stunned expression. "The perfect gift! I'll be ready in half an hour."

  


Even though he had signed Letters of Marque shortly after the previous Christmas, Jack had been wary of docking in Port Royal's harbor and had left the _Pearl_ in a secluded bay a few miles away. The crew had not had a chance to do more than settle the ship properly when Jack returned with Elizabeth, but they seemed happy to see her and, once the situation was explained to them, quite willing to make the journey to Tortuga to purchase the sword for Will. In a remarkably short time, the _Pearl_ was headed out, into the warm, blue Caribbean afternoon, and Elizabeth stood at the rail, dressed in her boy's clothing, and feeling completely in her element. How she had missed sailing!

That evening there was a convivial dinner in the Captain's cabin, with provender Marty and Mr. Cotton had bartered from a farm near their anchorage. There was a spicy chowder, heavy with fish and vegetables, fresh bread and butter, and fruit, cheese and nuts for afterwards. And plenty of grog, of course.

When proceedings were winding to a close, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, and Marty excused themselves to relieve the first dogwatch, and Jack and Elizabeth were left alone in the cabin.

"That was so good. I'm stuffed." Elizabeth declared, vastly content and woozy from drink.

"Plump as a partridge," Jack grinned.

"Am I?" She looked down her front and patted her stomach. "I suppose I am."

Jack shook his head. "It was a jest, silly chit. You're thin as a rail. Will must be lagging. Thought sure you'd be increasing by now."

"Increasing?"

"You know. A little 'un." He arched his hand over his own stomach and waggled his brows suggestively.

She did not blush, however, though thoughts of Will and their efforts at producing a "little 'un" these last two years trickled delightfully through her mind. She found herself smiling, instead, like the cat who'd got the cream. She drawled, "I assure you, Captain Sparrow, there's been no lagging on his part. Or mine."

Jack's teasing look faded to a grimace, and he shifted in his chair. "Hmmph. I daresay. Speakin' of which, I've traded me watch with Gibbs so you can have the bed all to yourself while we're out."

"Oh." Elizabeth found that she was a little disappointed. She glanced at the bed, then back at Jack. "It's big enough for two."

"Not a good idea. Very bad idea, in fact. Like to cause a debilitating and potentially incapacitating accumulation of vile humours."

"Vile humours?" She stared. "Do you mean—"

"Aye. That's what I mean. Well, don't tell me it never occurred to you!" He sounded rather insulted.

Elizabeth frowned. "But… you said it would never have worked between us."

"You can't have thought I was serious."

"I did! Oh, I know you made it sound a jest, but—"

He rolled his eyes. " _Peas in a pod_ , love, remember that?"

"Yes," she said, slowly. "Of course I remember." She stared at him, feeling very much bemused as she considered Jack in this new light.

He scowled. "Bloody hell. I must be out of me senses, handing you such a weapon."

She lifted her brows. "You needn't glare. It's hardly my fault if you're… you're… "

"Smitten? Of course it's your fault."

"It is not! No more than it's yours for being Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"I made him up. Not the same at all."

"Liar. I know better. _Remember?_ "

That gave him pause. Then he said, "Not the pirate you'd read about, though, eh love?" and there was a wistful note under the jesting tone.

She could not let that pass. "No, you're right," she told him. "The man I know is far, far more than that."

A long look passed between them, until finally he cleared his throat and pushed away from the table. "Time to take meself off, darlin'. Far too much truth and mutual admiration clouding the air in here. "

She chuckled.

He came around the table and caught up her hand, and bowed over it, the light brush of his lips and mustache a brief sweetness. "I'll send a lad in to clear up the dinner things. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Jack."

He winked at her, took up his tricorn and set it firmly on his head, then swayed to the door and out, every bit Captain Jack Sparrow once more.

  


"To us!" cried Elizabeth, a heady joy suffusing her heart.

"To us!" Jack, Gibbs, and Marty agreed loudly. Cotton's parrot squawked as five tankards met with a clang, directly over the most beautiful sword in the world, laid upon the tavern's table where they could continue to admire it.

Jack had known exactly where to get a fair price for the old emerald necklace, and, in spite of stiff competition, Elizabeth had had more than enough to win the sword at the auction. The weapon was beauty and function combined to perfection. Will would love it!

"To the Sword of Nemesio Rojas!" Elizabeth raised her tankard again, but then noticed a stunned expression on Jack's face, and an all-too-familiar voice spoke just behind her.

"Red Nemesis. It seems appropriate enough."

Elizabeth whirled in her chair. "Will!" A thrill of happiness swept through her at the sight of his beloved face, followed quickly by trepidation. He wasn't looking at her, but at Jack, and with a glint of anger in his eye. "Will—"

"You stole away my wife, pirate," Will snapped, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Did not!" Jack sounded alarmed, and scrambled up out of his chair. He grabbed the Sword up off the table. "'Twas this—"

Will drew his sword immediately, saying, " _En garde_ , then, you… you blackguard!"

Jack gave a yelp, backed away and jerked the scabbard off the Sword, letting it clatter to the ground. Gibbs, Marty, and Cotton scampered out of the way, Parrot screeching and flapping. And Elizabeth, dismayed and then furious, threw herself between the two combatants and shouted, "Stop!"

"Elizabeth! Get out—"

"No! You'll listen to me, William Turner. How dare you insinuate that I would run off with Jack?"

He fixed her with cold eyes. "What exactly would you call it? I came home to find you gone and it was only because your father's groundskeeper saw you that I learned the truth."

"I left a note for Estrella. She knew what was toward."

"Estrella was gone. She had leave to visit her family this Christmas, if you recall."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake." Elizabeth groped for words to express her frustration and disappointment, and found some that should, unfortunately, have been left unsaid, as she realized as soon as they were out of her mouth. " _Why_ did you come home early? You've spoiled _everything!_ "

Will stiffened. "I see. My mistake, then." And he actually bowed and started to turn away.

Elizabeth exploded. " _Will Turner!_ " She grabbed his arm and dragged him back around. She wanted to shake him, or hit him. But in the light of his icy glare, all she did was release him, with every evidence of loathing, and then added to her grief: "I hate you! I hate both of you!" And she stalked from the tavern, furious.

  


Wrath sustained her for some time as she made her way through the town, heading back to the _Black Pearl_ , but it gradually gave way to devastation and tears. No one accosted her, though it was night and there were many people about, and she vaguely realized it was because Mr. Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty were following in her wake.

They had nearly reached the harbor when she heard the sound of running feet behind them, and then Will's voice. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth, wait! I'm sorry!"

She whirled about, love of him nearly overwhelming all other emotion.

He said, "Jack told me what happened. That sword… Elizabeth—"

"You stupid man!" There was a sob in her voice, but then she was enfolded, and his lips found hers, and the feel of his arms tight about her was the very stuff of Heaven.

  


Jack was clearing his throat again, rather pointedly. Elizabeth gave a watery giggle, ending that much needed kiss. "I love you. So much." she told Will, her lips only the tiniest bit removed from his.

Will said softly, "You're everything to me. You must know it."

"Yes," she said, and laid her damp cheek against his shoulder, sniffling.

"Here." Jack was next to them, looking rather exasperated, and holding out a handkerchief.

She took it, wiped her cheeks and blew her nose. "Thank you, Jack."

"Don't hate me any more?"

She shook her head, very much ashamed. "You know that was a lie. I'm sorry."

Jack nodded. "Right then. Shall we save the rest of this extremely disturbing reunion 'til we get back to the _Pearl_? I know Will don't mind makin' a cake of himself, but I have a reputation to maintain."

Elizabeth laughed, relief rendering her almost giddy. "You do. And the Captain's cabin awaits." She looked up at Will. "How glad I shall be of the company."

  
**_~ The End_ **


End file.
